Parti Radical
See: Parti Radical (Historic) for the historic party of the same name The Radical and Radical-Socialist Party (Parti Radical et Radical-Socialiste), also known as the Rally for the Advancement of Democracy (Rassemblement pour l’Avancement de Démocratie), is a political party in Rildanor. Often its name is shortened to the Radical Party (Parti Radial) in campaigns; it should not be confused with the historic Radical Party of the 2300's. It is economically centrist and socially very liberal. Party History Beginnings The Radical and Radical-Socialist Party was founded in 2463 in Labonne, Tirali. It started out as a small political action committee, often getting sympathetic Sénateurs to submit bills on the Party's behalf. After performing rather poorly in its first few elections it eventually managed to garner enough support to become a major Sénat partner in the leftwing republican government. As the Party won more seats and acquired more power, the party became more organized, holding its first congress in 2470 in Labonne. That congress published the Party’s first manifesto, and elected Jean Rayon d'Alouise to be the Party’s President. He would serve in that role for over a half centaury. Crisis of 2496 After the famous election of 2496 that resulted in an even split between leftwing and rightwing parties, the Radicals entered into an awkward caretaker-government with its arch-rivals, the Catholic Social Party (Parti Sociale Catholique). This power sharing arrangement was made politically possible because of the urgency of the Deltarian-Jelbania War. The arrangement was fairly successful and managed to guide the country through the war, after which an amendment was added to the constitution so that there would always be an odd number of seats in the Sénat. Today During the twenty-sixth centaury the party continues to be a major force on the left in Rildanor. It is currently a member of the sitting centre-left government. Organization The Party is highly centralized, with most of the decision making power in the hands of national, rather than local, party officials, and with slates of candidates being chosen nationally, instead of by local primaries. The structure of the Party is, however, very democratic, with all officials being directly or indirectly elected. Congress The Party Congress is the highest governing authority of the Party, though it only sits in session for one week out of the year. It is responsible for electing the Party President, selecting the slate of sénateurs, writing the Party’s Manifesto, and selecting members to the Standing Committee. The Congress is made up of three types of delegates: District, Canton, and Sénat. District delegates are chosen by separate elections in each of the Kingdom’s 303 Sénat districts. These district elections also choose members of the separate Canton Committees, who in turn choose their 10 respective Canton Delegates. The Party's elected sénateurs are also seated at the congress as Sénat Delegates. Standing Committee The Standing Committee is elected by the Party Congress to run the Party when it is not in session, which is most of the time. The Committee usually consists of prominent sénateurs or ministers; it is chaired by the Party President Factions There are two major factions within the Party, both of whom are reflected in its name, the Radicals and the Radical-Socialists. The main difference between the two factions is their economic positions, with the Radicals being slightly to the right of the Radical-Socialists. While the party is almost entirely urban, the Radicals tend to do better in the white-collar educated districts and the Radical-Socialists tend to do better in the working-class industrial districts. As of now the two factions evenly split the party. Platform and Issue Stances Economics Radicals generally hold a centrist or third way position when it comes to economic issues. The Party has, by in large, supported regulations on commerce and trade, believing that a well regulated economy is a healthy one. They have, however, not been as adamant about these regulations as other members of their coalition. Radicals also support a high minimum wage, higher taxes, and greater social welfare, but again to a lesser extent then its allies in the PDL or Rildanor Solidaire. The Monarchy While the Party was founded as a staunchly anti-monarchy, republican political action committee, today most Radicals are generally supportive of the monarchy and of King Charles. The Radicals even recently made it a plank of their platform to help procure Princesse Joséphine as of Heir Apparent to her father. Healthcare and Education Radicals support public and universal healthcare and education through college. Foreign Policy Radicals generally support an active foreign policy and a strong military. The Party supports open boarders and a loose immigration policy, but advocates strong protective tariffs and international finance regulation. Jean Rayon d'Alouise the former leader of the party was well known for his role in international affairs, particularly during the Deltarian-Jelbania War. Social Issues The Radicals are well known for their social liberalism. The Party is a strong advocate for gay rights and vehemently opposed to any anti-sodomy laws. Radicals also strongly support women’s working and reproductive rights. The Party also opposes censorship laws and pornography bans. Category:Rildanor Category:Political parties in Rildanor